The Tempest Title subject to change
by Demoninmyview
Summary: It's just an innocent trip to Jacksonville to tell Renee about the wedding....what could possibly go wrong right? Trapped indoors with a fierce hurricane raging outside, can Edward save them all from this new terror...or will it be too late? EXB Please R
1. Prologue

-1

_Summary: When Edward and Bella spend the week in Jacksonville with the intention of revealing their wedding plans to Renee, problems arise. This time, it's not only Bella in danger, but the entire city. As a devastating hurricane blows through Jacksonville, Edward must rush to save the city from this new threat before its too late, and before the Volturi show up to put it to rights. Once again, all of his troubles boil down to a pack of **dogs**, only….not the ones you might think._

A.N. Ok, I know it's short, I hope to have updates for you soon, I have been working on this story roughly for a while now and have a few chapters sort of outlined just have not found the time to do much with it. I do plan on making my chapters longer; it just might take some time. I will say this though, I write faster with more reviews. It motivates me if I actually think people are interested in the story. Also, if anyone would like to beta for me that would be great. I did my first fic without a beta and I know I missed a few things I have yet to correct; also someone to bounce ideas off of would be great. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the plotline. The characters and the Twilight series belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

I pulled myself further into the ventilation shaft away from the metal grating and the view of the room below me. It had caught my scent; it was only a matter of time now. I had no doubt it could reach me up here, I'd seen it jump to the second floor balcony, and there was no point in trying to escape either, even someone who had grace couldn't have outrun it. My only hope was that Edward would be able to find me in time, that he had somehow gotten my mother and her husband to safety. I'd made him promise not to come back until he was sure they would be safe. I pulled my knees up tightly to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I could hear the growling breath of the creature as it stalked its way through the room trying to find me, the click of its claws echoing loudly on the linoleum of the floor as I slid my eyes shut and waited for the end to come. It's funny the things you think about when you're about to die. You expect to think of the important things, friends, family, loved ones, you know the whole "life flashing before your eyes" bit. All I could think about was the absolute irony of the situation. I'd spent the last two years entangled in a world of dangerous mythological creatures and thought nothing of it, vampire and werewolf alike. And now here I was….at the mercy of a vicious, practically indestructible _**dog. **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. again I hope to have an update soon! I hope you liked it. Review please! And again, if anyone would like to be a beta let me know!


	2. Departure

-1Disclaimer: The Twilight books and their characters are not mine, they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing, I am merely taking them out to play with and I fully promise to give them back when I'm finished….unless they would let me keep Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And now here I was….at the mercy of a vicious, practically indestructible **dog. **What a change a week can bring._

_One week earlier:_

**Chapter 1: Departure**

Bella's POV

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration as I rummaged through my closet for the hundredth time. My suitcase lay open on the bed, empty save for my toiletries bag. It was official, I had nothing to wear. Maybe it was the fact that my subconscious was screaming that this was a bad idea. Charlie had taken the news of our engagement badly enough. He had hardly spoken to me for days after we told him. I remember the exact color of purple his face had turned when he lost it. By the end of the week he had realized that the best thing to do was accept it, he was far from happy about it, but he respected my decision.

Renee on the other hand, I knew, would be far less cooperative. Yet Edward insisted we fly out to Jacksonville to tell her in person. This is why I had spent the better part of the morning ransacking my closet for something to wear. I had been dreading this trip all week, trying, to no avail, to get Edward to reconsider. I was so intent on persuading him, that I put off packing until the last possible minute. Time was running out. Edward would be here in a few hours to pick me up and I hadn't packed a single outfit. I had to get myself together. Closing my eyes against the frustration, I let out a heavy sigh as I rested my head against the closet door.

I jumped suddenly, as two cold arms encircled my waist from behind, and I felt him let out an amused laugh as he pressed a kiss to the back of my head and moved to rest his chin on my shoulder pulling me back against his chest and whispering softly, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Gotcha. Aren't you ready yet?"

"Edward," I sighed as I turned, reaching up to press my lips to his throat. "I thought you weren't going to be here until five?"

His smile turned to a look of amusement as he pressed his lips against my cheek. "Bella, sweetheart, it _**is**_ five."

"WHAT!? No it isn't. It can't be!"I turned to look at the clock on the table. It was, as he said, exactly five o'clock.Holy crow! I had been staring at the contents of my closet for nearly four hours and hadn't packed a single thing.

He took in my bewildered expression and eyed my still empty suitcase on the bed, an uncertain smile lighting his face."I thought you said you were starting to pack when I called you earlier."

"I did! I came up here as soon as I got off the phone."

He looked at the suitcase again and back to my face, one eyebrow raised in question.

"You _do_ know, that packing actually involves the clothes being taken _out_ of the closet and placed _into_ the suitcase don't you?" he said teasingly. I sent him an annoyed glare and struggled, playfully slapping his shoulder as I broke free from his embrace.

"Yes, and they _would_ be in the suitcase if I actually had anything that would be suitable to take. I don't exactly have a warm weather wardrobe anymore you know."

He paused, his eyes taking in my appearance, his eyes roaming appreciatively from head to toe. My hair was loose and a little wild from constantly running my fingers through it. I was wearing my favorite shirt, the one I'd worn on my first trip to forks, sleeveless, white eyelet lace and a pair of black denim low rise jeans.

"Well, what you're wearing seems appropriate enough; you look lovely by the way."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I didn't need a mirror to see the blush I knew stained my pale skin. The appreciative smile on his face was tell-tale sign enough of it's presence."Yeah, well, this is all I've come up with."

"You know," he started, "you could just pack the clothes you took last time we went"

I sighed, "They've already seen me in those clothes. I don't want to wear the same thing every time they see me, they'll think I don't have anything to wear and they'll start buying me stuff." Honestly, couldn't he figure this out himself?

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and walked to the door of my room reaching into the hallway.

"Well, I'm sure you'll appreciate this then."

He said as five large shopping bags appeared around the doorframe, each with the name of an expensive store on it. I couldn't believe it, surely he'd realize that if I didn't want my mother spending money on me then I wouldn't want _him_ spending it on me either. My mouth opened in protest.

"And before you say anything, they aren't from me, they're from Alice. She said she thought you might need something for the trip, it seems she was right." he chuckled at my exasperated expression. "Actually", he laughed, "she saw us missing our flight because you hadn't packed yet so she thought she'd speed things up a bit."

"Imagine that", I snapped. Leave it to Alice to spoil my last ditch effort at a cancelled trip.I sighed in defeat as he placed all of the bags carefully into the suitcase and closed it.

"Well, we'd better be leaving, our flight leaves in two hours and we wouldn't want to miss it now would we." he said smiling.

"Of course we wouldn't" I mumbled as I followed him down the stairs. What I hadn't expected to see was my father standing next to the Volvo as Edward loaded our bags. He was supposed to be on duty today. I just hoped he wasn't here to try to keep me from going with Edward, although that might not be such a bad thing, but still, I had thought he'd accepted this. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were working?"

"I am I just wanted to see you before you left, both of you actually. Listen, I know I haven't been easy on the two of you, and my reaction when you told me about your engagement was out of line"

OK, this I hadn't expected."No, dad you don't have to…"

"No, Bells let me finish. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I still think you're too young for marriage, but the more I see the two of you together, I can see how much you love each other. And really, the only thing I want is for you to be happy Bells."

"I am dad, thanks. You know, you didn't have to come all the way back here to tell me that. It's not like we're never coming back or anything" No, I thought, that'll be next time. I pushed back the guilt and moved to give him a hug.

"Yeah, well", he laughed, returning the hug, "I just wanted to make sure I got the chance to tell you that before your mother kills you both. Seriously though, be careful. I'm not sure I like the idea of you being in Florida with that storm heading in like that. They say it will be at hurricane level by tomorrow and there's no telling which direction it'll take. You take care of her Edward."

"I will", he promised, "with my life." What shocked me the most was when Charlie offered his hand to Edward, shaking his hand.

"Be safe." he said, and he walked to the cruiser and climbed in telling us to call him when we got settled in, and drove away.

We made the drive to the airport in record time of course, still barely catching our flight. As I sat in the comfortable first class seat and felt the plane begin its trek down the runway, the panic set in. I was on my way to tell my mother, who was completely against the idea of marrying before the age of 30, that her 18 year old daughter was getting married in a little over a month. Charlie was right…..she _was_ going to kill me.

I could feel Edwards gaze on me, studying my expressions.

"If you're worried about the storm you needn't be. It is going to make landfall near Jacksonville, and we will still be there, but we'll all be alright. The resort is far enough inland that the damage from the storm will be minimal. The worst the storm will cause in that area is broken windows and power lines. Remember, never bet against Alice."

"Actually, I wasn't worrying about that; I know you wouldn't let me anywhere near there if the storm was any danger to me. I was thinking that my mother really _is_ going to kill me."

He gave me my favorite crooked smile and lifted the armrest between the seats pulling me against him. "Silly Bella, don't worry, everything will be fine." I'm not sure how far into the flight we were when my eyelids began to droop, the last thing I heard before I slipped into sleep was Edward's soft velvet voice humming my lullaby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I know, there's not much action in this chapter but things start getting interesting once they get to Jacksonville. I have the next chapter outlined and should have it out by Tuesday at the latest, I have work and Christmas shopping to do this weekend and will most likely finish working on the chapter Monday night. I hope you enjoyed this one, Please R&R!


End file.
